Snow Day
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: A snowy rescue leads to a little fun for the boys


**Snow Day**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with the Thunderbirds.

A snowy rescue leads to a little fun for the boys. This is dedicated to Loopsta who isn't feeling very well. Hopefully this will cheer you up a little. Huge thanks to my wonderful beta for all that she does. Love ya.

John and Gordon walked back towards Thunderbird Two after another successful rescue. Heavy snow had been falling in the south east of England for days, leading to massive disruptions and eventually a huge car accident. To Gordon, it was almost like dominos as the cars crashed one after the other. In the end, he had counted 37 cars. The accident had been so massive they had been called in to help as the local emergency services were already dealing with another accident on a different road and others were having trouble just getting to the scene.

"Not sure we've ever had a pile up this huge before," said John.

"Definitely not one with no fatalities," replied Gordon, then his eyes landed on the field opposite Two, "Woah, check that out, John," he said gesturing to the huge snowman that had been built.

"Wow, that's huge and looks really good, too," said John, wandering towards it. The snowman was dressed and it was clear those who had made it had taken their time in getting it right.

"Yeah, best looking snowman I have ever seen," replied Gordon, following his brother to admire the snowman. "Pity we don't have a camera, Alan would love this."

"I'll see what I can do when we take off," said John, knowing he could use the onboard camera on Two to video it.

"We better get back before Smother Scott starts panicking that we've got lost," said Gordon.

"Race ya," said John and took off before Gordon could even react.

"Hey!" he yelled and then ran off after him. He arrived at Two to find John telling Virgil about the snowman.

"Sounds brilliant. Hey, was he as handsome as I am, Gordon?" Virgil asked with a grin.

Gordon grinned back, "Nearly, Virgil, nearly."

"You two are weird," muttered John.

Gordon looked back at the white canvas of snow on the field again. Bar the section where the snowman was, the rest had barely been touched. "Hey guys, doesn't it seem a shame to leave all that snow untouched?"

"We can't build our own snowman, Gords," said Virgil. Though he had to admit the idea was tempting. "We don't have the time. You know Base will demand to know why we're being delayed."

"No, but we could make snow angels," said Gordon, a childish gleam in his eyes. "We have the time for that because we don't have to worry about you trying to perfect a snow angel."

"We can't," said John, though it was said with little conviction.

Gordon looked at Virgil, "You know ya wanna," he said with a grin.

"Ah, why the hell shouldn't we? It's not like we ever get to see snow at home," said Virgil. His gaze took in the untouched landscape and his brothers knew he was memorizing what he could and that memory would result in a painting.

Gordon's excited chatter broke through Virgil's thoughts. "Are we gonna stand here all damn day or are we going to play? John, you ready? We can leave Mr. Artsy-Fartsy here."

John nodded and they jogged over to the white expanse of fresh snow untouched. Virgil was hot on their heels after it sunk in what Gordon had said. The youngest Tracy present was the first down quickly followed by Virgil. The laughter and grins on their faces sent John down as well. The three men were soon lying in the snow making their own snow angels.

"Uh hum," said a voice and they looked up to see Scott.

"Hey, Bro, wanna make a snow angel?" asked Gordon, giving his most innocent little brother look.

"Nope," he replied, looking down at them all covered in snow.

With Scott's attention on Gordon, both Virgil and John made snowballs. Before Scott realized what they were doing, he was pelted in the face with snow. Scott hadn't even managed to clear the snow from his face before they'd jumped up and ran off. They weren't taking a chance on him not retaliating.

Their distraction then provided Gordon with the perfect opportunity to dump snow down Scott's neck. He whirled round but the red head was gone. Their laughter rang out as the younger three brothers headed back towards Two.

"Come on, Scott, quit clowning around with the snow, we've got to get home," said John.

Scott looked down at the three snow angels and couldn't help but smile, they were bigger now but he could remember a similar scene from years before. The smile then became an evil grin, their challenge would not go unanswered. He would have some form of retribution against them.

* * *

challenge for the end, did anyone recognise the sentence from one of the original episodes. Thanks for reading. x


End file.
